La maladie de Mathieu
by Josha Blostery
Summary: Mathieu est amoureux d'Antoine et ne sais (évidemment) pas comment lui annoncer. De son côté Antoine découvre que la schizophrénie de son pote n'était pas une fiction et il va devoir vivre avec quelques jours, et autant dire qu'avec le patron dans la maison le séjour risque d'être mouvementé !
1. Le geek

Il était tôt quand le téléphone de Mathieu sonna. Il décrocha dans un demi-sommeil et répondit en s'éclaircissant la voix :

« _Ouais allô ?

_ Mec ! C'est Antoine ! Il se releva dans son lit en se raclant la gorge

_ah c'est toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à cette heure ?

_Ben je téléphonais pour te dire que j'arrivais à St Etienne...

_Ah...Euh...Ben ouais ouais mais il était prévu que tu arrive... quand au juste ?

_Euh je suis juste devant la gare de Saint Étienne je pourrais être là dans trois quart d'heures

_Trois quarts d'heure ?!

_Oui ? Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil

_Bon ok sonne quand tu arrive je t'ouvre...

_dac' à tout de suite !

_yep... »

Il saisi précipitamment un jean et sweat au hasard (sale peu être ?) et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain tentant tant bien que mal de se réveiller. Il rinça son visage à l'eau froide puis se regarda dans la glace considérant les énormes cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Puis il s'arrêta au centre de son salon pour évaluer le désordre qui y régnait, cela dit ce n'était pas un problème, pour Antoine mieux valait racheter des bières. Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas oublié l'arrivée d'Antoine mais il ne s'attendait pas à le recevoir de si tôt.

Après un bon café il enfila un blouson et descendit les escalier fredonnant la chanson qui passait à la radio à ce moment là puis descendit rapidement l'escalier pour se rendre à l'épicerie la plus proche dont il ressortit deux packs de bière à la main. Il remonta chez lui puis pendant qu'il rangeait ses provisions dans le frigo, il songea à débarrasser le canapé sur lequel il avait l'intention de faire dormir Antoine quand un bruit retentit dans le salon, Mathieu pencha la tête pour apercevoir le petit chaton qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus à côté des restes de ce qui avait été un verre d'eau. Il souleva le responsable par la nuque et le fixa un instant sans trop oser le réprimander. Finalement il balayai les éclats de verres laissant l'animal s'échapper par la fenêtre. Tandis que Mathieu débalait une couverture, l'interphone sonna « _Déja ? » pensa-t- il en décrochant le combiné

« _C'est moi.

_Ouais rentre »

Il ouvrit la porte à son ami qui finissait de gravir l'escalier.

« _yo !

_hey !

_t'as fait bonne route ?

_ouais ouais tranquille, toi ça va t'as l'air crevé.

_Oh euh mouaif j'ai passé une nuit très courte pour faire simple...

_T'es conscient que cette phrase est totalement ambiguë pas vrai ? » Dit il en souriant.

Mathieu leva les yeux aux ciel sans répondre.

Antoine laissa tomber son sac sur le sol puis soupira profondément en s'allongeant sur le sofa. Mathieu s'assit à ses côtés

« _t'as fais bonne route ?

_ben ouais écoute impeccable...

_tu veux prendre un truc ? Demanda le plus petit se dirigeant vers la cuisine

_ Je crache pas sur une petite bière ! Mathieu sourit

_ Pour changer tiens... »

Ils s'assirent et burent en silence, tous les deux aussi fatigués. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes ils se décidèrent à installer le clic clac sur lequel le brun était destiné à passer ses nuits.

« _Bon ! Soupira ce dernier en regardant sa montre il est encore tôt...

_On fait quoi on bouge ?

_On se fait un ciné à la limite ? Il me semble qu'il y'a un thriller pas mauvais qui vient de sortir...

_Ça me va ! »

Une fois arrivés dans le cinéma de St Etienne ils achetèrent un grand pot de pop-corn puis s'installèrent dans leur salle face à l'écran sur lequel on projetait déjà les bandes annonces pour d'autres films. Finalement la projection commença. Antoine jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à son cadet quand il piochait sans scrupule dans son pop-corn qu'il avait jusque là monopolisé à son usage personnel.

Le pauvre Mathieu était recroquevillé au fond de son fauteuil rouge et sursautait de temps à autre quand un screamer apparaissait sur l'écran. Soudain, l'héroïne hurla de frayeur, Le petit peureux bondit sur son siège puis se blottit contre Antoine en gémissant. Ce dernier, attendri, appuya sa tête sur celle du petit châtain et murmura en souriant

« _Tu vas pas nous faire des cauchemars cette nuit ?

_ta gueule... »

Se vexa-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son ami barbu. Il sourit puis frictionna affectueusement ses cheveux noisette. Un peu plus tard quand le générique défila sur l'écran il enfilèrent leurs manteaux puis sortant de la salle Mathieu, un peu honteux se tourna vers Antoine:

« _Mec...ce qui c'est passé dans cette salle c'était purement théâtral

_Moui... bien sûr. Rit Antoine le prenant sous son bras

_Je jouais j'ai pas eu peur je te testais évidemment. Reprit-il ironique

_C'est pas forcément rassurant de savoir que mon pote mime la peur pour me faire des câlins... »

Mathieu répondit au sarcasme de son ami par un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Le soir même quand ils se décidèrent (étonnamment assez tôt) d'aller se coucher, Antoine s'installa donc sur le clic clac avec son petit duvet et son oreiller miteux qui sentait comme le doudou d'un enfant qu'on aurait pas lavé depuis un moment...

« _Bon ben... bonne nuit ! Lança Mathieu

_Yes fait de beaux rêves ! »

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent puis après un instant d'hésitation ils finirent par se faire la bise puis tournèrent les talons en baissant la tête. Le petit se dirigea donc dans sa chambre et après avoir fermé la porte, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son cœur battait comme un tambour.

« _Il faudra bien lui dire un jour... »

Plus tard dans la nuit, (vers 1h du matin)Antoine qui ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré la compagnie de sa fameuse peluche borgne, entendis que l'ont s'agitait du côté de la chambre. Il entendais des pleurs et des gémissements trop aigus pour provenir de la bouche de son ami. Il colla son oreille à la porte puis finit par ouvrir timidement la porte.

C'était pourtant bien Mathieu qui, à présent assis sur son lit pleurait autant qu'il le pouvait en marmonnant. Il marmonnait des choses étranges, le brun s'approcha de lui et le prît par les épaules.

C'était affreux de le voir dans cet état. Il tremblait comme une feuille entre les mains d'Antoine et le fixait avec des yeux en mydriase. La sueur perlait sur son front puis glissait vers sa gorge secouée par un hoquet violent. Antoine qui tentait de garder son calme comme il le pouvait finit par lancer en secouant le pauvre Mathieu par les épaules.

« _ Mathieu dit quelque chose qu'est ce qui t'arrive hein ?

_... Hh !... Il v... Il v... Va revenir et il... Il-il-il va...

_Chuuut calme toi personne ne va rien te faire d'accord ? Je suis là tout va bien c'est fini maintenant maintenant. Dit posément Le plus grand toujours aussi étonné de la voix suraiguë de son pote.

_Hhhhh ! »

Il le serra dans ses bras et ne bougea pas d'un cil attendant que la terreur de Mathieu s'apaise. Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent les secousses causées par le hoquet se calmèrent et le petit châtain s'endormit doucement dans les bras d'Antoine n'osant plu bouger avec cet adorable chaton blottit contre son torse.


	2. Le parton

Antoine avait lui aussi finit par s'endormir, mais ce fût le plus petit ( revenu à son état normal) qui se réveilla enlacé par Antoine, quand il réalisa ce qui lui arrivait il essaya de se rappeler si il avait bu pendant la soirée, il se sentait tout chose, Antoine sentait bon. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Cette chaleur douillette et ce silence parfait. Il pensait déjà au moment douloureux du réveil ou il devrait s'expliquer avec son pote quand ils ouvriraient les yeux nez à nez sous sa couette. Peu être que...

_Dit moi il est mignon celui là je suis fier de toi gamin..._

Oh non pas maintenant j'étais tellement bien tu peux pas me laisser pour une fois ?

_Que je laisse passer ça mais t'es malade matte moi ce petit cul bien rebondi !_

Non arrête je peux pas me laisser faire ça !

_Laisse faire papa..._

« _Mathieu...Mathieu tu fait quoi là ?! »

Et merde...

_J'étais obligé gamin..._

Gamin ?

« _Mathieu putain lâche moi tu me fait peur !

_Chut laisse toi faire ça va aller... »

Antoine sentit la bouche de Mathieu se poser sur la sienne pendant que ce dernier le plaquait sur le lit. Mais ce n'était pas Mathieu .Une audace et une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le brun se mît à paniquer mais il ne pouvait rien faire sous l'emprise de ce Mathieu qui l'embrassait langoureusement. Ce dernier se mît à chanter :

_Shiny, shiny, shiny boots of leather  
>Whiplash girlchild in the dark<br>Comes in bells, your servant, don't forsake him  
>Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart<br>Downy sins of streetlight fancies  
>Chase the costumes she shall wear<br>Ermine furs adorn the imperious  
>Severin, Severin awaits you there<br>I am tired, I am weary  
>I could sleep for a thousand years<br>A thousand dreams that would awake me  
>Different colors made of tears <em>

…

Il s'arrêta puis sembla pâlir.

« Mathieu ?

_...

_Mathieu ? … c'est toi ? Demanda Antoine en se relevant et le prenant par les épaules

_Je...

_Dit quelque chose bordel ça devient vraiment flippant là !

_J'suis désolé ! »

Il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte au nez d'Antoine qui entendit les pleurs étouffés de Mathieu. Cette fois c'était bien Mathieu.


End file.
